


Teeth.

by zugzwangxo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Chess, F/M, Lady GaGa - Freeform, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: A smutty piece inspired bythis song.





	

It was intense. The way you both burst through the door, your hands delving and dragging at each other’s clothes, were like the actions of animals rather than humans but you’d wanted Spencer for so long. You hadn’t felt this strongly attracted to someone for a long time but you weren’t a stranger to lust.

The moment he’d admitted that he was attracted to you, you knew exactly what you wanted, pulling him into you with force as your lips met. The sound of heavy nasal breathing told you that he was yours.

Pulling away, you grinned at him, walking away slowly and pulling your top off over your head. When you reached his sofa, you turned, still smiling as you beckoned him toward you. When his broad, toothy smile breached his lips, it sent chills down your spine, knowing you were about to get everything you wanted.

_Don’t be scared_  
I’ve done this before  
Show me your teeth 

The moment he met you again, you wrapped your hand around the back of his neck, lowering to the seat and sliding your legs apart just enough to tell him what you wanted from him. Watching him, you saw his tongue slip from between his lips and travel along from one side to the other, slowly and teasingly, as he lowered to his knees.

With a hand still on his neck, you pulled him closer, feeling his hands slide up your skirt and take hold of your underwear. A whimper of anticipation escaped you, making him grin and flash his pearly whites one more time before his hands took hold of your hips and pulled you further forward on the seat. As his face disappeared between your thighs, you felt a sharp nip on your skin as his teeth sank lightly into the flesh just below the heat of your centre.

_Don’t want no money_  
That shit’s ugly  
Just want your sex  
Take a bite of my bad girl meat  
Take a bite of me  
Show me your teeth 

The anticipation was almost painfully frustrating, made worse by just how slowly he moved up your inner thigh. Finally, he reached the bare mound, pressing his lips against the very top of your slit. Your hands moved through his dark and untidy hair, wanting so badly to grip and press his face into you.

A new twinge of mild pain hit as his canines pressed into your pubic area, forcing a gasp out of you before his tongue slipped into the gap. Touching your hot, sensitive bud quickly, he teased till the last moment when his tongue flattened against you, causing your back to arch and your eyes to close as you tried hard to keep breathing.

It didn’t take long for his rolling jaw and stretching tongue to have you gripping the sofa with one hand and almost digging your nails into his shoulder with the other. Moaning loudly, your head swam with the ecstasy of it with your chest rising and falling as your breathing laboured and deepened.

“Oh… Spencer…” you gasped between breaths. “Don’t stop.”

_Got no direction_  
I need direction  
Just got my vamp  
Take a bite of my bad girl meat  
Take a bite of me boy  
Show me your teeth 

In an almost sadistic way, Spencer raised from between your legs, grinning broadly in defiance as he changed his mind. Letting his hand linger behind so that his thumb circled your clit and his finger delved into you. There was a pang of disappointment but his hand quickly started to make up for the lack of his mouth.

Your hands moved to pull him closer, your lips wishing to meet his but his free hand grabbed your wrist, binding them together and forcing them above your head. He hovered his lips inches from yours, his hot breath passing across your face.

“I’ll decide when I stop,” he whispered. “And I’ll decide who tugs at who.”

_Tell me something that’ll save me_  
I need a man who makes me alright  
Tell me something that’ll change me  
I’m gonna love you with my hands tied 

After what felt like an eternity, his lips met yours, his tongue sliding beyond the threshold to dance with yours. The taste of your own pleasure was strong on his mouth, adding to the building feeling of bliss. Eventually, his lips slipped to your cheek then further to your neck, sending shivers through your skin. The feel of his body upon you felt amazing. His body. Spencer’s body. Now all you needed was the release that only he could provide, like a junkie relying on a dealer.

Curling his fingers, he tapped at the perfect spot with each push of his wrist, making it frustrating that he wouldn’t allow your hands freedom. You wanted to grab at him, to touch him, to feel him, give back what he was giving to you but his grip would not allow it. Kissing down to your chest, he glanced up briefly to grin before sliding back down to taste you again.

_Got my addictions_  
And I love to fix ‘em  
Take a bite of my bad girl meat  
(Take a bite of me boy) show me your teeth 

His tongue moved into your slit once again, sliding down to your warm and open hole before slipping up to your throbbing clit. He’d barely began when you felt your body tensing and your muscles tighten, unable to control your cries.

“Fuck… Spencer!…”

Within seconds, your hands felt freedom and you gripped his hair to pull him into you and sustain the gratification and he gladly kept the orgasm going as long as he could. When he finally arose, the grin had spread almost all the way to his well-defined cheekbones.

_Help, need a man_  
Now show me your fangs  
Help, need a man  
Now show me your fangs 

As he reached his feet, his hands moved to his pants to unbutton them, letting them fall to his ankles and revealing himself to you for the first time. This time, it was you that grinned, seeing the generous proportion. Pursing your lips, you sat forward so that you could look straight up into his eyes as your face drew closer to his rising excitement.


End file.
